Homer
| image = File:Homer Menu.png | imagewidth = | Row 1 title = Nombre | Row 1 info = Homer Simpson | Row 2 title = Nivel Requerido | Row 2 info = N/A | Row 3 title = Cómo Desbloquear | Row 3 info = Se desbloquea automáticamente | Row 4 title = Número de Acciones | Row 4 info = 40 + 2 | Row 5 title = ¿Personaje Premium? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = ¿Tiempo Limitado? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Categoría de personaje | Row 7 info = The Simpsons | Row 8 title = Voz | Row 8 info = Dan Castellaneta }}Homer es el personaje principal en Los Simpson: Springfield. Es el personaje predeterminado con el que el jugador comienza en el juego y no necesita ser desbloqueado manualmente. Información Homer Jay Simpson, (nacido el 12 de mayo de 1956) es el padre de la familia Simpson. Es un individuo con sobrepeso, perezoso e ignorante, pero está muy dedicado a su esposa e hijos. A pesar de esto y de su inteligencia por debajo del promedio, ha mostrado momentos de gran intelecto y puede ser un padre y esposo cariñoso a veces. Homer Simpson trabaja como inspector de seguridad de bajo nivel en la planta de energía nuclear de Springfield , en el Sector 7G, aunque a menudo es incompetente y en su mayoría duerme de servicio y come las donas que se proporcionan. Pasa gran parte de su tiempo en la taberna de Moe con sus amigos de toda la vida Barney, Carl, Lenny y el cantinero Moe . En casa , a menudo se lo puede encontrar sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión sin pensar mientras come bocadillos y bebe a Duff. Homero es también el único hijo de Abe y Mona. Acciones * Requires completion of Gobble, Gobble, Toil and Trouble Pt. 1 from Thanksgiving 2015 Event. ** Requires completion of The Most Dangerous Game Pt. 5 from The Most Dangerous Game 2016 Event. If Bigclaw is unlocked the higher rewards are given. *** Requires completion of the Every Man's Dream Promotional. **** Requires completion of The Most Dangerous Game Pt. 6 from The Most Dangerous Game 2016 Event. * Replaced the regular 4 hour version with an 8 hour version during quest. Jobs Involved Barbarian * Drink Out of Enemy’s Skull - 60m * Chase Homer with an Axe - 8h Hugs Bunny * Battle Homer - 8h Kang * Probe Homer - 1d 12h Plopper * Enjoy a Tummy Rub - 12h Marge * Go for a Romantic Stroll - 5h Matt Groening * Attempt to Erase Homer - 24h Maude * Get Revenge on Homer - 8h Muscular Marge * Insist on Snuggle Time - 24h Stupid Sexy Flanders * Invade Homer’s Dreams - 4h * Loosen Up - 12h Suzanne the Witch * Cast Wicked Spells - 12h The Grumple * Fight Homer - 4h Blue-Haired Lawyer * Hatch Plans with Homer - 12h Football Nelson * '' Bully Homer - 4h'' Muscular Marge * “Defend” Homer - 8h * Instigate a Bar Snuggle - 24h Marge * Take Homer to the Opera - 4h Categoría:Personajes Categoría:The Simpsons Categoría:Los Simpson Categoría:Personajes masculinos